In typical server-client computer architectures/systems, a client computing device (client) may execute applications hosted on the server computing device (server). Such applications may include media specific applications or media applications that provide audio. During execution of such media applications, it may be desired to establish a control mechanism at the client, such that the client may implement control over the media applications executed at the server. In certain cases, multiple media applications may be executed simultaneously on the server and a single audio stream is presented to the client.
Typical systems and methods provide for a single mixed volume control on the client device to control volume of the single audio stream. The client can control a mixed volume which applies to all media applications and not selectively to each of the media applications; however, it may be desirable to establish individual volume control for each of the applications being executed at the server.